Tearing Me Apart
by twilight moonheart
Summary: Sango/Bankotsu story ...Bankotsu develops feelings for Sango will he follow his heart or do what Naraku says read and review please.
1. Friends

Authors note: I don't own any characters or the show Inuyasha.

Tearing me apart

CH 1: Friends

"I don't think it's going to work" Sango stated flatly she started to walk away. "Sango wait give me another chance!"Miroku tried to stop her. "Monk what are you doing" A girl yanked him from going after the slayer.

"When will Miroku learn that his flirting really upsets Sango" Kagome shook her head. "Well she'll come around eventually." Shippo added. "No I don't think there is going to be a makeup session between them two" Inuyasha crossed his arms and lean on a tree for support.

Poor Kirara she doesn't know whether to go after Sango" Shippo commented on a Kirara who wouldn't stop pacing. "Don't worry she'll be fine" Inuyasha looked at the route the slayer took not so long ago.

"But she left everything even her demon slayer outfit" Kagome mentioned "You sure she won't need saving?"Shippo asked.

"She'll come back she just needs to clear her mind" Inuyasha added.

Sango stopped she had walked far enough. "He's not coming" Sango knelt down.

"Keep it together Sango you knew this was going to happen" A tear manage to escape, She wiped it off.

"Great I'm weaponless no demon slayer outfit I look like a normal woman" Sango thought.

As if on cue bandits appeared out of nowhere.

"Well what's this, what do we have here?" One of them yelled "It's a woman" Another answered "A good looking one at that.

Sango took a fighting stance "There's too many" Sango thought. One bandit stroke her thigh Sango quickly reacted "Don't touch me!"She quickly spun around and kicked him in the face. The bandit practically flew from the impact of the kick.

"How dare you wench!" The others yelled in shock two grabbed her from the shoulders and the other two from the legs managing to bring her down. The bandit that took the blow to the head yelled "Now I'm going to break you Wench!" Sango struggled "DON'T YOU DARE" Sango yelled her eyes were starting to get watery.

That one bandit started to undo his obi when he suddenly stopped. He was cut in half.

"Hey leave her alone" A man ordered. "Thank the gods" Sango thought. "The bandits got their hands off Sango.

"Now leave" He commanded once again. They started to walk away, "Don't look back" one muttered. "Wait I changed my mind" He killed them instantly with his massive sword.

He turned to face the woman "Who are you?" Sango asked and fainted.

The man smirked "guess I have to take care of you for awhile" The man picked the slayer up.

A WHILE LATER

The slayer stirred from her slumber "Where am I?"Sango thought "I see you're awake" The man spoke out and sat near her. Everything came back to her. Sango bowed her head down "thank you I don't know how I could ever repay you-" "Bankotsu" He answered "Thank you Bankotsu" All these ideas started to pop into his head.

Sango bit her lip after seeing his face expression "I know how you can repay me" He said "By being my friend" Bankotsu added. "Okay" Sango extended her arm; he took it and kissed it. Sango blushed.

"Sorry I don't have many girl friends" Bankotsu grinned "It's alright Sango stuttered and turned away.

"She's really pretty" Bankotsu thought. "Oh I have to go it's almost sunset my friends are going to worry" Sango said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Bankotsu asked "Yeah I'm not going disappear" Sango laughed a bit.

"Umm can you take me where you found me" Sango frowned.

"Yeah no problem" Bankotsu led the way.

A WHILE LATER

"Well here we are" Bankotsu said a little disappointed. "Sorry we didn't get to know each other more" Sango commented "Yeah but we'll get to soon enough" Bankotsu assured. Sango only nodded.

"Well thank you Bankotsu" Sango gasped as Bankotsu pulled her into an embrace. "Goodbye Sango…" Bankotsu said. "Goodbye Bankotsu" Sango blushed again.

Sango started to walk away…

Bankotsu headed towards his camp "What are you doing here? Bankotsu asked "I came to look for you; "You said you wouldn't take long" Jakotsu replied.

Bankotsu was lost thinking about Sango. "Hello what's wrong with you Bankotsu?

"You know what I want to settle down once we finish Inuyasha and his group"

"What are you talking about?" Jakotsu asked "Is that what Naraku told you Kill some Inuyasha and group? Jakotsu asked again

"Yeah, oh Jakotsu you'll never believe I met the most beautiful girl, She makes my heart stop.

"So why didn't you just take her" Jakotsu suggested

Bankotsu shook his head "I saved her from some bandits that wanted to take her for themselves; you should of seen her I couldn't do that to her" Bankotsu said.

"I see so it's serious?" Jakotsu stated "Definitely" Bankotsu sat down and fed more wood to the fire.

"After we kill this Inuyasha and group I'm going to look for Sango and tell her to settle down with me" Bankotsu added with determination. "And I'm not taking no for an answer" Bankotsu smirked.


	2. You're the Enemy

**Author's Note: Thanks Yuti-Chan ******** for the review and to anyone who reads this well hope you like this chapter.**

Ch 2: You're the Enemy

"Inuyasha! You said Sango was coming back it's late already!" Kagome yelled. "Look behind you" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome turned to see what Inuyasha was talking about.

Inuyasha let a sigh of relief when Sango showed up. "Sorry I got you guys worried" Sango said as she came up to them. "It's okay Sango you must be hungry have some fish Inuyasha caught."Shippo Suggested.

Sango ate in silence Kirara curled up next to her. "Poor Sango I can imagine how she feels" Kagome thought as she watched her.

Inuyasha decided to rest up in a tree "You are truly strong Sango" he thought.

"Where's that dumb monk doesn't he know he should be here with Sango even a kid knows that" Shippo shook his head.

"I'm going to sleep now" Sango stood up and went to a tree opposite to Inuyasha.

"Everyone was lost in their thoughts they didn't see Sango get up.

Soon enough everyone fell asleep.

Inuyasha opened an eye when he sensed Miroku coming.

"Hey Miroku are you drunk?" Inuyasha asked "Of course I'm not Inuyasha, what is wrong?"Miroku questioned

"Keep away from Sango you have done enough" Inuyasha stated.

"What the hell, Inuyasha you onto Sango as well?"Miroku frowned.

"Look you sick pervert if you keep playing with Sango you're going to deal with me you got it? Inuyasha snarled. Miroku stayed quiet and sat down near the fire. Inuyasha went to the tree he was in

In the Morning

Sango was the first to wake up; she got her things to get ready for the day. She put her demon slayer outfit and tied her hair in a pony tail.

When she went back everyone was ready to go "that was fast she thought"

"Alright let's go hunt some jewel shards!"Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

In the Forest

"Jakotsu get up I want to finish this mission as soon as possible" Bankotsu said.

"Alright I heard you the first time can't someone get beauty sleep around here" Jakotsu complained. Let's go find Renkotsu and the others" Bankotsu suggested. "Alright let's go" Jakotsu led the way.

To Bankotsu's liking they didn't have to search as Jakotsu found his members "Hey Renkotsu what's up?" "Bad news Mukotsu and Kyokotsu did not come back; rumors have it that they've been killed and Suikotsu is nowhere to be seen.

"That doesn't matter anymore" Bankotsu answered "we have to finish Inuyasha and group lets go"

The Inuyasha gang had not walk so far, Inuyasha leading the way Sango and Kirara closely behind him Kagome and Shippo behind Sango and last Miroku.

They made a quick stop when they heard traveling villagers talk about mercenaries that were brought back from the dead.

"This has Naraku all over it" Inuyasha commented "Hey you two tell me more of what you know" Inuyasha asked the villagers.

"All we know is that they came back to get their revenge" One villager answered as they left.

"What could Naraku possibly be up to?" Kagome asked

"Who knows we will just have to be ready" Sango replied in a serious tone

They all stayed quiet "Do you hear that?"Sango asked

"Yeah sounds like a machine" Kagome replied.

"Get ready to fight Inuyasha announced as he took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, Shippo back away" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome nodded and backed away with Shippo.

"Kirara you as well stay back if any of the mercenaries reach you and others kill them" Sango whispered.

Kirara meowed in agreement and went with Kagome and Shippo.

"Well at least we have a good clearing" Miroku mentioned.

The mercenaries finally appeared, Sango's head felt like it was spinning she was in shock "Bankotsu you are a mercenary?"She thought

"Are you Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked then stopped stunned when he saw Sango. "Sango… why are you here?? What are you wearing? You're a ninja?" Bankotsu felt like he was hit in the face he had a lot of questions.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Inuyasha shouted "I'm Bankotsu I'm here to kill you..."Bankotsu hesitated.

"And your group" Jakotsu added "Let me take care of Inuyasha please!!" Jakotsu begged.

"NO" Bankotsu added. "I'll take on Inuyasha, Renkotsu take on the Monk, and Jakotsu handle that ninja, as for you Ginkotsu have fun with the others" Bankotsu pointed to Kagome.

"Yes Brother" Ginkotsu wasted no time in throwing missiles at them, Jakotsu was about to go after Sango when Bankotsu grabbed his arm "DON'T HURT HER" Bankotsu was serious. "What? Why? You mean she's-"Jakotsu asked .Bankotsu nodded.

"Hey monk be prepared to die by my hand" Renkotsu swung his fist at the monk "I won't fall so easily" Miroku replied as he barely dodge his punches.

Jakotsu was surprised "Why would he lay his eyes on this ninja?"

One missile almost hit Kagome and the others "Kagome watch out!"Inuyasha yelled as he carried her Shippo jumped on Kirara.

Sango couldn't help to stare at Bankotsu.

"Hey! Ninja pay attention" Jakotsu said as he tried to hit Sango with his sword. Sango was violently yanked out in time before being sliced in half.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yelled "oh sorry" Jakotsu scratch his head.

"Sango now is not a good time to blank out" Inuyasha growled at her still grabbing on to her.

"Right sorry" Sango answered "Hey you're with me" Bankotsu attacked Inuyasha.

"He's going too easy on me" Sango thought as she fought Jakotsu "It's like he doesn't want to hurt me" Sango added

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as bombs were aimed their way again. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled he knew he couldn't get to her this time. Everyone got out of the way except Kagome she was scared to move "Hiraikotsu" Sango threw her weapon to cover Kagome from the blow.

"Ah!"Sango winced in pain as Jakotsu's weapon slashed at her arm she fell to the ground.

Bankotsu seeing what happen froze "Sango" Bankotsu thought. Inuyasha saw this as his chance

"It's over for you! Backlash wave" Inuyasha ran towards Ginkotsu and destroyed him.

"Let's go" Bankotsu started to walk away.

"Consider yourself lucky monk" Renkotsu said before he too left.

Jakotsu was already behind Bankotsu "Goodbye my sweet Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ignored his comments as he ran to Sango.

Miroku tried to help Sango "Are you alright" Miroku touched her shoulder

Sango moved away "I'll be fine" she was holding in the pain, "it's just a scratch" Sango added.

"A deep one at that" Inuyasha added as he helped Sango up. Kagome and others ran up to Sango as well "Oh Sango you saved my life let me tend to your wounds" Kagome said.

Sango nodded "You tricked me" Sango thought as she kept her eyes on the path Bankotsu had walked not so long ago.

"Come on Sango let's go what are you looking at?"Shippo asked as he grabbed on to her leg. "Nothing" Sango responded as she started walking

"I guess were setting camp here" Inuyasha sighed. "I'll go get wood" Miroku suggested "I'll go with you" Shippo said. "I'll get us some food" Inuyasha ran off.

"Great now that were alone you can take your top off so I can see your arm" Kagome said Sango started removing her top then stopped "Kirara cover me" Kirara then transformed into her bigger self

MINUTES LATER

"There all done good thing I had all my supplies you can put your top on put your top back on" Kagome said "Thank you and Kirara" Sango added. Kirara turn into her smaller form.

Sango and Kagome were silent "He is the enemy Sango don't fall for him" Sango thought.

Kagome decided to break the silence.

"So don't you think you're taking it a little hard with Miroku" Kagome asked Sango was about to respond when everyone showed up "We'll talk about it later" Sango said as she got up. Kagome just nodded.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Hey Bankotsu what was all that about!!" Renkotsu questioned "we didn't avenge Ginkotsu" Renkotsu added.

"It was his fault he got killed" Bankotsu said "I'm going for walk" Renkotsu said as he walked away

Bankotsu got Jakotsu by the shirt "Why did you hurt Sango!"

"It wasn't my fault she decided to save her friend" Jakotsu said. Bankotsu let him go "It doesn't matter now she lied to me, she's with Inuyasha and she's the enemy"

"There are other girls" Jakotsu tried to help. "I'm going to set up camp" Jakotsu walked away.

Bankotsu leaned on a tree "You don't understand Sango stole my heart" Bankotsu thought.


	3. Truth

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those that review and read this story; it's really appreciated. **

**Ch: 3 Truth**

"I'm going for a walk" Sango announced as she put her mask on.

"Make sure you take your weapon" Inuyasha said. He went up to her "Mercenaries could be around" Inuyasha added. Sango just nodded. "Tell Kagome not to worry" Sango said "Kirara stay here I'll be back" Sango waved her hand.

"Leave my mind alone" Sango thought as she walked through the forest. This time she was prepared for any attack. She was hoping that walking would clear her thoughts. As she came to another clearing she decided to lie down and look at the sky. She watched the clouds go by Sango was lost in thoughts She didn't notice someone was heading her way.

She no longer saw clouds or sky instead she saw cobalt eyes, her face quickly turn to dread as she realize who it was. "Bankotsu" Sango quickly rolled out of the way and grabbed her Hiraikotsu.

"Ninja" Bankotsu had no expression. "Whatever you're planning I'm not falling for it" Sango said in a serious tone.

"Calm down ninja" Bankotsu move his weapon over his shoulder.

"I'm not a ninja" Sango started to spin her weapon in the air. "Maybe I can finish him off right now he's the enemy Sango you can do this" Sango thought.

"Then what are you" Bankotsu got in a fighting stance

"I'm a demon slayer" Sango hurled her weapon.

Bankotsu blocked her weapon with his. "She's pretty strong for a girl" Bankotsu thought.

Bankotsu saw his chance to attack her seeing that she didn't have hiraikotsu with her as soon as he was about to strike the hiraikotsu blocked him from doing so.

"Don't underestimate mercenary" Sango started swinging her weapon as fast and hard as she could at him.

"Damn I can't go easy on her or she'll kill me for sure" Bankotsu grunted.

Bankotsu manage to knock her weapon out of the way

"POISON POWER" Sango yelled, Bankotsu was nowhere to be seen Sango turned around only to be tackled by Bankotsu

Bankotsu knocked the air out of Sango. Her mask came off from the impact. She quickly unleashed her hidden blade and slashed at Bankotsu's arm. He quickly got off of her.

Sango was exhausted "why did you lie to me?"Sango finally ask. "I lied! Who's the one with the secret identity?"Bankotsu replied

"Why do you want to kill us we didn't do anything to you" Sango responded.

"It was an order" Bankotsu replied.

"You don't have to follow Naraku's orders you know" Sango added.

"What am I suppose to do I have a deal with him" Bankotsu said.

"Join us Defeat Naraku with us" Sango said as she turned around.

"I wish I could slayer…"Bankotsu responded

"I thought we were friends" Sango asked. Bankotsu was right behind Sango

"I want to be more than friends Sango" Bankotsu responded.

"What-" Sango spun around only to be forcefully kissed by Bankotsu.

Sango was utterly surprised; she put her hands to her mouth.

"Don't act like you didn't like it Sango" Bankotsu smirked

"You got a lot of nerve" Sango put her hands on her waist

"I got a lot of nerve in other places too if you catch my drift" Bankotsu laughed.

"Oh! You're unbelievable" Sango said with Sarcasm.

"You have no idea" Bankotsu reached for her arm and put it right where his heart was

"Sango I know we barely know each other but I have feelings for you" Bankotsu started

"Bankotsu I…" Sango interrupted

"Wait just hear me out, ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one, my other half, when we departed I felt as if I was missing something…I feel lost without you..You stole my heart."Bankotsu said

"As you have mine Bankotsu…ever since you saved me from those bandits there is not a day that I don't think of you."Sango added.

"Will you wait for me Sango" Bankotsu proposed.

"A lifetime and more if I have to" Sango blushed.

"You know a lot won't agree with our decision" Sango added.

"I'm willing to fight for us" Bankotsu kissed her hand.

Behind a tree Renkotsu had witness everything.

"So you have something with the slayer, big brother" Renkotsu thought.

"You'll both pay for your betrayal dearly" Renkotsu left before he could be spotted.

Bankotsu felt dizzy he fell backwards dragging Sango with him. "Bankotsu what the-All you alright" Sango asked worried. "I think so Bankotsu looked at his wound, Sango gasped "'I'm sorry… I didn't mean to..."Sango started to remove his top

"You just can't keep your hands of me huh Sango" Bankotsu smiled

"Bankotsu this is serious" Sango said.

Sango finished taking care of his wound "I have to go before they come looking for me" Sango said as she got up. Bankotsu kissed her again "Don't forget" Bankotsu let her go.

"I won't" Sango said as she went to pick up her hiraikotsu "Oh and Bankotsu think of what I asked you"

"I will" Bankotsu responded.

Sango walked fast thinking about what happened "You are truly different" Sango couldn't help to smile. Before she knew it she was already with her friends.

"Sango, great you're here! Now we can go to the hot springs..." Kagome started pulling Sango in the directions of the hot springs.

"Where are the others?"Sango asked

"Shippo and Kirara are playing in the field, Inuyasha went to find food and Miroku went to look for wood."Kagome answered.

They finally got to the hot springs

"Wow its beautiful Kagome" Sango said. "Yeah" Kagome agreed.

Sango put her hiraikotsu down. Then checked out the place "Alright safe to undress" Sango said.

"Good" Kagome started undressing so did Sango.

They both sighed as the water was doing wonders on their bodies.

Miroku was wondering around when he spotted Kagome and Sango so he decided to hide behind a big tree.

"So tell me Sango" Kagome said with her eyes closed. "What" Sango asked? "Don't you think your being too hard on him" Kagome asked.

Miroku was really concentrating on what they were talking about and careful not to give himself away.

"I'm sorry Kagome I see what you're trying to do but it's not going to happen" Sango said.

"Why not?"Kagome asked.

"Well I gave up on him ever since that accident with the village girl. I have no feelings toward Miroku. Sango finished.

"You can't be serious?"Kagome said disappointed.

"I have feelings for someone else" Sango said unsure if she should have said it.

"WHO?" Kagome opened her eyes.

"You're not going to believe it" Sango smiled.

"TELL ME" Kagome was getting anxious.

"Bankotsu" Sango whispered.

"BANKOTSU!" Kagome yelled out.

"The mercenary" Miroku thought.

Sango just nodded and started pouring shampoo that Kagome had brought from the future.

"How? …When?"Kagome wanted to know.

"Well remember when I left after I was through with Miroku well I took off with nothing I soon came to a stop when bandits appeared they wanted their way with me I wasn't going to make it but Bankotsu showed up and saved me then I fainted and he took care of me" "I told him how I could repay him and" Sango was interrupted.

"You gave yourself to him!"Kagome said.

Miroku thought his heart stopped when Kagome said that.

"No! He said we could be friends and I said yes then I asked him if he could take me back so could come back and he did."Sango stopped talking.

"So that's why you came so late...so you knew he was mercenary" Kagome said

"No the irony, remember when he showed up with his group that's when we both found out that we were members of a group we were out to get."Sango started rinsing her hair

"So that's why you two were behaving so weird you two had already met before." Kagome put Shampoo in her hair. "But Sango what if he doesn't have feelings for you" Kagome added.

"I already confirmed that" Sango smiled.

"What when did you?"Kagome asked

"Today" Sango said

Kagome gasped "So you see him secretly how romantic" Kagome had long forgotten about helping Miroku get back with Sango.

"No I wasn't looking for him he actually found me it's funny first we battled then we cleared what happened and he kissed me…"Sango stopped.

"Oh my god how was it… was it better than Miroku's kisses?"Kagome asked

"I wouldn't be able to tell you I never kissed Miroku" Sango said.

Kagome had a shocked looked on her face "Then what happened" Kagome was rinsing her hair.

"Well he confessed his love to me" Sango said.

"Sango tell me everything" Kagome said.

"Well I can't remember much he said things like you stole my heart he is lost without me and asked me to wait for him" Sango got one of the sponges and started rubbing it on her body

"SANGO HE PROPOSED TO YOU WHAT DID YOU SAY?"Kagome was excited with her friend

"I told him yes" Sango smiled.

"How could you Sango" Miroku thought.

"I'm so happy for you" Kagome got another sponge and rubbed it against her body.

Kagome's smile turned to a frown what about Naraku?"

"Well he said he was going to fight for us and I'm willing to do the same" Sango said.

"I asked him to fight with us" Sango added.

"What did he say" Kagome ask.

"He said he'll think about it" Sango said.

Miroku couldn't take it anymore and left he cracked a twig "Damn" he thought barely making his quick getaway.

Both girls were quiet for a second "Did you hear that" Sango asked

"What" Kagome covered herself. Sango got a towel and went to look behind a tree where she heard the noise.

"Nothing" Sango said "we should head back" Sango added.

"Yeah" Kagome got out and started drying herself. Pretty soon they were dressed.

Sango and Kagome were brushing their hair on the way back.

Just before they got back Sango asked Kagome "Don't mention this to anyone please"

"Don't worry Sango I won't tell anyone" Kagome assured.

"Hey Inuyasha where are the others?"Kagome asked

"Well I had to ask Kirara and Shippo to gather wood since Miroku never showed up.

"How weird" Kagome said

"That couldn't possibly be Miroku who we heard in the hot springs" Sango thought.

"Do you need help with the boar" Sango asked "Yeah I could use some help" Inuyasha responded.

IN THE FOREST

Bankotsu had fallen asleep he was tired after fighting with the slayer.

"Sango" Bankotsu had a face of pleasure and was starting to moan

"Hey wake up!!"Jakotsu yelled "whoa can't you control your wet dreams" Jakotsu said

"What…oh" Bankotsu got up and turned around.

"You know you should go to a village nearby and release that "stress" there's a lot of girls…

"NO WAY! I would never betray Sango" Bankotsu was mad "The only woman I'm going to have in this lifetime is Sango" Bankotsu added.

"So what exactly happened with the ninja?" Jakotsu asked.

"Nothing, I declared my love to her" Bankotsu grinned

"That's great I guess" Jakotsu said "how did she take it" Jakotsu added

"She promised to wait for me" Bankotsu smirked

"So it's serious" Jakotsu added

"Yes it is" Bankotsu said

"Now excuse me I'm going to clean myself up" Bankotsu added as he headed toward a different direction.

"Come out here mercenary!"Miroku yelled out in the forest.

Bankotsu had just finished cleaning himself up and went to the source of the noise.

"You called monk" Bankotsu appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah I'm here to tell you to leave my woman alone" Miroku threatened to use his wind tunnel.


	4. Showdown

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me forever posting this chapter up; Thank you to those that take time to read this.**

CH 4: Showdown

"You know you got a lot of guts looking for a mercenary" Bankotsu relaxed.

"I don't know what you want with Sango but you're not going to get it" Miroku said.

Bankotsu thought about the dream he got and got all hot.

"I don't know what you're talking about monk and I don't care"

Bankotsu started to walk away.

"Sango is my woman and I'm willing to fight for her" Miroku blurted

"So you claimed her already" Bankotsu asked.

Miroku didn't answer.

"That's what I thought" Bankotsu added

"This is somehow Naraku's plan isn't it?"Miroku said

"What do you mean" Bankotsu faced Miroku.

"Have Sango fall in love with you so that you can break her spirit by betraying her" Miroku finished

"You have a good imagination monk I'll give you that but my feelings towards Sango are true" Bankotsu answered.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you had with her but that's in the past" Bankotsu added.

"I'm not going to lose her" Miroku answered.

"You already did" Bankotsu ran at him.

Miroku used his staff to block the blow of Bankotsu's Banryuu

"My staff can't handle this kind of pressure" Miroku backed away and pulled out some sacred sutras.

Making Bankotsu paralyze "You can't beat me" Bankotsu muttered as he broke free from the sutras.

"I've had enough" Lightning started to come down from the sky.

Miroku tried to avoid them in the process fell to the ground.

Bankotsu walked up to him and grabbed him from the collar.

"The only reason I don't kill you is because I know Sango won't approve of my doing" Bankotsu said.

"I'd hate to make MY woman unhappy" Bankotsu added.

"Oh wait but that doesn't mean I can't have fun" Bankotsu pushed him hard to the ground and gave him a beating of his life.

"There would of crippled you … you're lucky get out of my view" Bankotsu waited.

Miroku wiped the blood out of his mouth and started to walk away.

"Wait" Bankotsu said

Miroku stopped

"Say hello to my beloved for me" Bankotsu said.

Miroku grunted and soon disappeared into the woods.

**It was almost dark.**

"I'll be back I'm going to wash up" Sango said as she walked away to a not so far stream.

Sango kneeled down to clean her hands then stopped.

"Sango" Miroku was behind her.

"I didn't hear your footsteps" Sango turned around.

Sango tried to walk pass Miroku.

"We have to talk" Miroku grabbed her arm.

"We have nothing to talk about" Sango pulled her arm.

Miroku pulled her and forcefully kissed her then bit her lip.

"Ah! How dare you! Sango slapped him as she wiped the blood of her mouth.

Miroku was so furious he pushed her causing her to fall in the shallow stream"

Miroku couldn't stop himself he brought his staff down on Sango.

Sango could only cover herself.

Sango opened her eyes t see what stopped Miroku from hitting her.

Kirara had caught his staff with her mouth then pounced on him threatening him with her fangs.

"What's wrong Kirara" Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo came into the scene.

"Sango what happened?"Both Inuyasha and Kagome helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Sango I don't know what came over me" Miroku said.

"Kirara let him go please" Sango said.

Kirara hesitated on letting him go.

"Sango I never meant for any of this to happen" Miroku tried to reach Sango

Inuyasha blocked his way "You've done enough" Inuyasha said.

"You're doing it again" Kagome thought.

"You don't understand Sango-"Miroku was interrupted

Sango's eyes widened

"Miroku leave!!! A girl can only take so much!"Kagome yelled

Miroku turned around and left.

"Come on Sango I'll let you borrow clothing" Kagome suggested.

"Thanks Kagome" Sango smiled.

Minutes Later

"This is really comfortable and warm, Kagome thank you." Sango look at her black sweatpants and red t-shirt.

"Glad you like it lets go eat" Kagome pulled her arm.

"Inuyasha! Leave some for us!"Kagome complained as Inuyasha greedily ate what was left after giving a good amount to Shippo and Kirara.

"Oh sorry forgot about you guys" Inuyasha swallowed.

"You can have my part I'm not hungry" Sango responded

"Here Kagome" Inuyasha started eating again.

At Night

Everyone was sound asleep, except Sango.

Sango touched her bottom lip.

"Does it hurt?"Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Just a bit" Sango answered.

"Can't stop thinking about him" Inuyasha assumed.

"I have no feelings for him anymore" Sango said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Is that so; you were to be wedded last time I remembered."

"Well it's just like Kagome said "A girl can only take so much" Sango looked away.

Sango brought her arm to her stomach; she heard it growling she only hoped Inuyasha didn't hear it.

Inuyasha smirked "here save you some" Inuyasha handed a bowl to Sango.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Sango devoured the food just like Inuyasha.

"You're welcome" Inuyasha stood and went to a tree to rest.

**Somewhere deep in the forest**

"I know how you feel monk…"A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who's out there?"Miroku opened his eyes.

"Angry, betrayed and maybe somewhat confused am I right monk?"The voice got closer.

"Show yourself!"Miroku took some sutras out to defend himself.

"I've come to make a deal with you… and alliance of some sort perhaps" the voice continued.

"It's you…why" Miroku lowered his staff.

"Yes it is me and together will get what we both want" Renkotsu responded.

"And what is that?"Miroku asked.

"You'll get your woman and I'll get power" Renkotsu answered.

"I would never put Sango in danger" Miroku answered as he walked away.

"Hmm seems I'm on my own." Renkotsu thought as he walked to his campsite

**Bankotsu's Campsite**

"Finally, something other than fish to eat" Jakotsu gobbled some of the rabbit stew he made.

Bankotsu stopped eating.

"What's wrong Big Brother" Jakotsu asked.

"Just thinking about…"Bankotsu was interrupted.

"Sango I get it! Don't you think about something else" Jakotsu said annoyed.

Bankotsu laughed "No Naraku" "I'm considering whether we should go against Naraku and take Sango's offer" Bankotsu finished.

"What this sound crazy from what I've seen this Naraku is not to be messed with" Jakotsu said.

"What do mean" Bankotsu asked

"He brought us from the dead and has a group of people and demons after him who haven't managed to do any major damage" Jakotsu said.

"He seems pretty powerful" Jakotsu added.

"Well I'm willing to try… are you with me?" Bankotsu said.

"Wait does that mean I get to work side to side with my Inuyasha?"Jakotsu fantasized

"Uh sure" Bankotsu went to his spot to sleep.

Early in the morning

"Kirara I want to go to our village I'm running low on some supplies will you take me?"

Kirara transformed "Where's Inuyasha? I wanted to tell him so he could tell the others …oh well I'll take my stuff and change at my village."Sango got on Kirara

Kirara purred happily "I know Kirara some alone time just you and me sorry I left you by yourself these couple of days" Sango petted Kirara

Sango cuddled on Kirara like she use to when she was a kid.

"Where's Sango" Kagome asked Inuyasha when he arrive.

"I don't know" Inuyasha responded.

"Kirara is not here either" Shippo added.

"See they'll be back" Inuyasha stated.

**Bankotsu's Campsite**

"Where's Bankotsu?"Jakotsu asked Renkotsu who was feeding wood in the fire.

"He didn't say" Renkotsu answered.

"Why don't we go pay a visit to a village near by" Renkotsu offered

"Oh that sounds fun" Jakotsu clapped his hands.

"Follow me" Renkotsu lead the way.

**A village nearby**

"Hello young sir is there anything I can help you with?"An elderly woman asked.

"Well I'm looking for a gift…"Bankotsu started out

"Ah a lucky girl I see" the lady stated.

"I'm the lucky one" Bankotsu smirked.

"Do you have any ideas?"Bankotsu asked her.

"You could give her a pretty sash?"

Bankotsu shook his head.

"What about a lovely hairpiece?"

"No not feeling it" Bankotsu was about to walk away.

"Wait I know" She left and came back

"I knew you were the one" She held out two rings.

"These are not just any rings they are magical"

"What kind?"Bankotsu asked

"Well eternal youth, as demons, stronger bond between the couple it will also bring the couple many children and wealth…"

Bankotsu thought of his life just like that he couldn't possibly want more…

"Let me finish son, he or she that gets special rings will be desired sexually all the time by their partner, they will not think of anyone else other than their partner."

"I'll take them" Bankotsu inspected them.

"What does it say?"Bankotsu asked

"You are mine as I am truly forever yours" Bankotsu read it out loud "You are mine as I am truly forever yours"

"It's perfect" Bankotsu said.

"So she'll be madly in love with me?"Bankotsu asked

"Yes as so will you" The lady responded.

"Why me of all others?" Bankotsu asked.

"I can see it in your eyes you are committed the rings were made for you; they will fit"

"How much is it?"Bankotsu asked

"50 gold pieces" the lady responded

"Keep the change" Bankotsu walked away.

**Somewhere Else**

"Hey where are we headed? Jakotsu asked.

"Hello Inuyasha" Renkotsu answered.

"You again" Inuyasha got ready to fight.

"Where's your leader?"Inuyasha mocked

"Probably screwing your slayer" Renkotsu responded.

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku clutch his fists.

"Renkotsu!!!!!!!!!!"Jakotsu yelled

"What is he doing?"Jakotsu thought

"Shut up" Inuyasha attack Renkotsu.

"Whoa puppy I'm sorry but this might sting a bit" Jakotsu said as his sword made contact with his shoulder.

Before anyone could react Renkotsu created a firewall

"Fight me you coward" Inuyasha yelled from the other side.

"Let's go Jakotsu" Renkotsu left.

When the fire went out the mercenaries were no longer there.

"Damn it!"Inuyasha grabbed his injured shoulder.

"Let me see" Kagome tended to his wounds.

Inuyasha was angry. "What in the hell was he talking about?"

Kagome turned to face Miroku before answering "I don't know."

Inuyasha shut his eyes.

Kagome look into the sky. "Sango is going to get it now."


	5. Doubts

CH: 5 Doubts

AN: To clear things up There is no catch to the rings…they are just a gift

Sango yawned "when did we get here did I missed something? Sango thought hard "I must have fallen asleep thanks Kirara" She took the blankets off of her "You took really good care of me" she giggled. Sango opened her door to see it was morning and saw all the graves "Darn I haven't been here in a while" Kirara was right behind her.

Sango started undressing "It's a shame I have to head back to them so soon I should have told them I was coming" Sango changed into her dried demon slayer outfit.

Kirara just nodded. "Come on lets head to the weapon room I want to polish my hiraikotsu. Sango picked her weapon up.

Sango closed the door behind her and put her weapon on a table. She was working hard and fast

She wiped the sweat of her forehead "I don't want them to worry" Sango stopped I think this is good.

Sango thought "okay what am I running low on?" she opened her pouched and started filling with poison powder and ointments.

"All right I think that's it for now" Sango started "how about we head back to Inuyasha and the others?" Sango suggested.

Kirara transformed and she got on as soon as they were on the air she remembered "Oh don't think I forgot I'll bring fresh flowers next time I return" Sango waived at the graves.

"Well Kagome its already morning and Sango hasn't showed" Inuyasha was angry.

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Maybe she's still with the mercenary"

Kagome pleaded "Inuyasha please let's wait and hear her out."

Inuyasha looked away "Hey Miroku what do you know?"

Miroku said nothing.

"Since we're all waiting I'll make breakfast" Kagome suggested as she took out thing from her backpack.

An hour later

"Wow Kirara you're amazing I promise not to make you fly for a good time" Sango petted Kirara as she went down.

Sango was just about to say something when Inuyasha interrupted her.

Inuyasha stopped eating and went to her "Hey you little slut!"

Sango was shocked "What?"

"So how was it?"Inuyasha paused Sango opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha kept going

So Bankotsu's the one you've been seeing how could you leave? Wait I have a question have you been sleeping with all the mercenaries? Hell for all I know you might be sleeping with Naraku!" Inuyasha was yelling.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled

Sango was on the verge of crying "How dare he say that?" Sango slapped him hard.

Inuyasha smirked "You're a bitch"

Sango got on Kirara and motion her to take sky.

Kagome was angry "Inuyasha Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk! Shippo can you take me to "Kaede I want to go home"

Shippo transformed "Yeah sure thing Kagome"

Soon it was just Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving but I'll meet you at Kaede's village you should really go after Sango" Miroku took off to an opposite village.

"Damn it what I wanted to say didn't come out all" Inuyasha thought.

Sango wiped her eyes Sango hadn't realize they were in the air for a long time her eyesight turning blurry and she was getting major headaches.

Sango let go of Kirara; she slipped off.

Kirara suddenly realized Sango fell and went after her.

She caught her just in time but didn't have the strength to lift Sango and herself up so they just fell to the floor but not hard enough to get injured Kirara unwillingly transformed into her smaller form, and laid down.

"I'm so sorry Kirara I'm the worst I promised not to work you hard and it's the first thing I do" Sango turned to her side to face her.

Kirara just twitched her tails.

Suddenly fire was aimed at where Kirara was laying Sango quickly reached her and saved her on time.

Sango got up and used her hiraikotsu to block flames aimed at her. She stumbled back She lean on a tree and found a hole to put Kirara in "Don't come out I don't want to expose you to danger It's an order Sango gently squeezed Kirara.

As soon as the flames disappeared, she threw her Hiraikotsu towards him. Renkotsu dodged it "You should give up slayer"

"Never" Sango extended her arm out to catch Hiraikotsu. Sango cursed under her breath as she was tiring easily. The Hiraikotsu threw her off balance.

"You can't even catch your own weapon" Renkotsu laughed.

Sango tried to get up but failed her legs started to shake with force.

"Hmm I don't know whether to kill you or burn you alive."Renkotsu mused.

His face suddenly changed in pain.

"Sorry Renkotsu can't have you kill her; you are going against Bankotsu we can't have you do that now can we?"Jakotsu yanked his sword killing Renkotsu instantly.

Sango started crawling towards a tree that held Kirara "Please get my friend Kirara Sango pointed to the tree then fainted.

Jakotsu got Kirara then thought "great now I have to carry her" Jakotsu headed to a deserted village he saw not long ago.

"Jakotsu laid her and Kirara on a mat and to find food.

Sango and Kirara stirred as the smell of food consumed their nostrils.

Sango jerked up "That's why we were so weak we skipped food"

The door opened "Hey you girls want food?" Jakotsu asked

Sango and Kirara got out "Yes please!"

They ate in silence for awhile

"Thanks" Sango put her food down "for the food and saving us"

Jakotsu nodded

"I'm going to go change" Sango stood up.

"You mean this is your village?"

"Yeah it is" Sango answered

Jakotsu knocked on the door "Come in" Sango answered.

Sango was having a hard time combing her hair.

"Here let me do it" Jakotsu sat behind her and comb her hair.

"You Know Bankotsu is crazy about you" Jakotsu said

"Really?" Sango blushed.

"Yeah he doesn't stop talking about you" Jakotsu went on.

"All done I won't be here in the morning" Jakotsu announced as he went to a spare mat

"Thank you for everything" soon Sango fell asleep.

Sango woke up and changed "Kirara stay here I'll go get some fresh flowers and find us food you still need to rest"

Awhile later

"I've returned Kirara you don't mind if we eat fish do you?"

I'll put the flowers and start the fire"

Sango was finished with all her priorities "all right Kirara come out and eat"

Sango turned to see someone at the entrance of the village.

"Sango…"

"Look you're in my territory… I'm not going to let you disrespect me" Sango was serious.

"I came to apologize" Inuyasha paused "I should never doubt you… will you forgive me?

Inuyasha was an arm away from Sango "Why did you think…"Sango said

"I…Well… Renkotsu" Inuyasha stated.

"I knew it" Sango said.

"Don't worry He's dead" Sango finished.

"What? How? Are you alright? Inuyasha asked

"Yes I am thanks to Jakotsu" Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"So is there something going on with that mercenary" Inuyasha asked

Sango hesitated "Yes he proposed to me"

Inuyasha was shocked "Oh… Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for not telling you" Sango said

"Deal" Inuyasha embraced her "You know Sango you're like the little sister I never had were so alike yet different…"

Sango laughed "you really think so big brother?"

"Yeah I really do" Inuyasha let her go

"Are you hungry" Sango asked as she gave a plate to a hungry Kirara.

"Yeah" Inuyasha answered.

"After this we will head to Kaede's village" Inuyasha stated

"Why?"Sango asked

"Well Kagome went home Shippo is with Kaede and Miroku will meet us over there.

"I see" Sango stood up to put out the fire.

"Hey Jakotsu where were you yesterday?" Bankotsu asked as he sat up

"With Sango" Jakotsu poked the fire with a stick.

"What? Why?"Bankotsu asked worried.

"Well Renkotsu went to Inuyasha and told him you were sleeping with Sango" Jakotsu got up

Bankotsu hit his forehead "If only that was true; I'm going to kill Renkotsu for this"

"I already did" Jakotsu added

Bankotsu stood up "Tell me everything is Sango alright?

Jakotsu crossed his arms "She's fine, Renkotsu tried to kill her but I stopped him"

"Thank you brother" Bankotsu gave him a semi hug.

"Who's that" Jakotsu asked

Bankotsu looked up "What do you want?"

A boy jumped of a big feather while a wind sorceress landed gracefully in front of the boy.

"We come on behalf of Naraku" She started. "I am Kagura this is Kohaku" Kagura introduced.

"Why are you here?" Jakotsu asked.

"Master Naraku wants to know what's taking so long."Kagura fanned herself.

"Don't worry were on it" Bankotsu said.

Kagura noticed Jakotsu nervous "Have you even encountered Inuyasha and company"

"We have we haven't been able to kill them as you can see we've lost some members" Bankotsu elbowed Jakotsu "Oh yeah right" Jakotsu stammered.

Kagura glared at them "Figures very well then Kohaku will stay with you" Kagura was already in the air.

"Kohaku I trust you will keep an eye on them" Kagura hollered.

Kohaku only nodded as she left.


	6. Allies

Ch 6: Allies

**AN: Well here is another chapter… thanks Yuti-Chan for reviewing **

"Uh, so don't you talk kid?" Bankotsu scratch his head as he tried to figure Kohaku out.

Jakotsu put his hands on his cheeks "Isn't he adorable I just want to pinch his cheeks and I don't mean the ones on his face."

Jakotsu gasped as his head was nearly cut off "Don't come near me" Kohaku glared at him.

Bankotsu put Jakotsu behind him "he didn't mean it just playing around so are you a ninja?"

Kohaku put his chain sickle back in its place "I'm a Demon Slayer"

Bankotsu thought back at where he heard that "hmmm Sango said the same thing when I asked her"

"So you must know Sango?"Bankotsu asked.

Kohaku's eyes widen he turned around "has he realized were related that she is my sister?"Kohaku thought.

"No, I don't know this person who you speak of" Kohaku declared.

Bankotsu thought to himself "He lies" Bankotsu turned to a startled Jakotsu and smirked.

Kohaku turned to face him emotionless.

"Oh, well I'm marrying a demon slayer she beautiful she has long brown hair and Chocolate colored eyes and really nice lips, oh and don't let me get started on her… he started to used his hands to describe her breast.

Kohaku shut his eyes and put his hands on his ears "Oh gods stop! Keep that to yourself"

Bankotsu laughed "What is she to you?" Bankotsu pointed.

"Tell me or I'll…" Bankotsu threatened

"She's my..." Kohaku started "Damn If I don't tell him he'll tell Naraku and ruin my plans" Kohaku thought.

"What is she to you?"Bankotsu said

"She's my sister" Kohaku said.

Bankotsu put his hands on his hips "HA I knew it…wait then why are you working with Naraku" Bankotsu started walking.

"Well, Sango along with my father were the finest slayers in the village they were sent to annihilate a demon not far away… father made me go with them… I ii killed them all"

"You killed your father and Comrades?"Jakotsu asked "What about Sango?"Jakotsu added.

"She was no exception, I was killed as well…just like you guys and brought back by Naraku. He erased my memory so I wouldn't remember… Naraku made me do his dirty work, I've killed so many"… "Naraku also killed our entire village" Kohaku stopped.

"You would be ideal for our group" Jakotsu thought out loud.

"Shut up Jakotsu, Does she know you recovered your memory?"Bankotsu asked.

"No, I don't want to expose her anymore she's always protecting me, besides I want to kill Naraku myself" Kohaku looked to the ground.

"So Naraku can't be trusted" Bankotsu said.

"Well there's no doubt if we want to kill Naraku will have to team up" Bankotsu suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Jakotsu and Kohaku said in unison.

"Were going to find Sango and the others" Bankotsu stated.

"Hey Sango wake up were finally here" Inuyasha raised Sango as she was slipping off his back.

"Oh that's good" Sango got off of him Kirara jumped of her shoulder and went ahead.

"Hey Shippo!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Hmm I see you followed my advice" Miroku came out of Kaede's village.

Miroku continued "Shippo is playing with local children"

"Has Kagome returned?"Inuyasha asked

"I'm here…good to see you and Sango worked it out" Kagome hugged Sango.

"You kids must be hungry supper is ready" Kaede announce.

"Thank you Lady Kaede" The Inuyasha group bowed.

Shippo walked in "Hey Sango glad to see your back"

"Thank you Shippo" Sango passed him a plate.

Awhile Later

Inuyasha's ears went up he stood up and went outside.

Sango got in her demon slayer outfit and ran outside "What's wrong Inuyasha?"Sango looked at what he was looking.

Sango put her weapon down "Bankotsu"

Sango didn't want to agitate Inuyasha so she stayed back behind him.

"Sango I need to speak to you… alone" Bankotsu said.

Sango looked at Inuyasha for approval.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded.

Sango hugged him "Oh thank you Inuyasha I knew you would understand."

Sango ran to Bankotsu and hugged him "Oh Bankotsu I've missed you."

They started walking farther into the woods

Bankotsu looked into her eyes "If I didn't know better I say you had something going with the half breed."

"Are you jealous?"Sango teased as she pulled on his collar.

"Like crazy" Bankotsu kissed her he forced his tongue inside of her keeping his hands on her neck .Bankotsu gently pushed into a tree.

Sango couldn't help to moan she put her legs around Bankotsu's torso her arms around his neck for support. Sango broke the kiss "Bankotsu" She moaned her face flushed from excitement.

Sango jerked her head up Bankotsu licked her jaw line.

"Bankotsu please" Sango rubbed on Bankotsu. "Sango" Bankotsu undid her buttons to give her more access to her neck and collarbone.

"I want you" Sango looked into his cobalt eyes.

Bankotsu fondled her thighs until he grabbed her butt.

Sango squirmed "Oh Bankotsu it feels so good"

"I want you as well" Bankotsu kissed her again

Sango kissed his jaw then his neck

"Sango" Bankotsu felt he was going to explode.

Bankotsu's hand reached her left breast he gently squeezed until she moaned for more he pinched and rubbed her hardened nipple "oh Bankotsu I'm going to explode!"

"Don't not yet" Bankotsu smirked

He pulled her nipple Sango jerked back once again "Bankotsu kissed her while he teased her other breast.

Sango tightened her grip on Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stopped and pulled away Sango was panting and upset at the sudden departure

"What's wrong" Sango crossed her arms around her chest embarrassed he might see her erected nipples through her outfit.

"I'm so sorry Sango I wanted to talk to you about Naraku and Instead I …sorry I got out of control" Bankotsu sat on the ground.

"It's alright so Naraku right what were you going to say?"Sango sat next to him thankful she was gaining back composure.

"I'm in I want to join you and your group in order to kill Naraku" Bankotsu looked at the ground then at Sango "He won't get away with what he did to you."

Sango's eyes widened "Bankotsu" Sango was no longer in heat.

Bankotsu embraced Sango "I want you to see something"

Bankotsu stood up and put his hand out.

Sango took his hand "Where are we going?"

"You'll see trust me" Bankotsu smirked.

Bankotsu stopped "I got you something."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Come out" Bankotsu said in the open.

Sango was shocked she started shaking her head "No I'm not falling for this trick again."

"Sango it's really me" Kohaku stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to expose you anymore to Naraku" Kohaku added.

"How do I know… you're not somehow under Naraku's control?"Sango doubted

"I have recovered my memory Sango… we went to fight a demon I got possessed I killed our father along with our comrades I tried to kill you as well" Kohaku cried.

Sango cried as well "Stop don't go on"

"I was killed by Naraku's soldiers, he brought me back to life I've killed so many innocent people…" Kohaku kneeled down

"Kohaku! Stop doing this I believe you" she ran to him to hug him.

"It's not your fault Kohaku it's been Naraku all this time" Sango tried to get him to stand.

Kohaku hugged Sango "I've waited so long to tell you Sango"

"Oh Kohaku I'm scared" Sango said

"There's nothing to be scared of Sango" Bankotsu interrupted.

Sango turned to face him.

"Kohaku is here to stay… Naraku won't take him away from you I promise" Bankotsu rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Thank you Bankotsu" Sango walked over to him.

Sango grabbed Bankotsu's hand "Kohaku, Bankotsu and I plan to marry"

"Yeah he told me" Kohaku said.

Kohaku's smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"What's the matter?"Bankotsu asked

"Kagura is here" Kohaku said.

Bankotsu squeezed Sango's hand "Sango hide behind the tree"

Sango nodded as she left.

Kagura jumped from her feather.

"Kagura" Kohaku said with no emotion.

"Kohaku" Kagura looked at him and then at Bankotsu.

"Did Master forget something" Kohaku said.

Kagura started fanning herself "Oh please Kohaku you actually think you can fool me?"

"I've known all along" Kagura stated.

Kohaku got tense.

"I know you are there slayer come out" Kagura looked at the direction where Sango was.

Sango hesitated but didn't come out of hiding

"Look for all that is worth I'm on your side; don't you trust me Kohaku" Kagura said

Kohaku thought about it "Sango come out."

Sango came out "Kagura"

Kagura crossed her arms "Slayer"

Kohaku looked around

"Don't worry I lost them they don't know I'm here" Kagura assured

Kagura continued "look we don't have a lot of time to defeat Naraku"

"How much time do we have?"Sango asked

"I'd say three days four maximum before he recovers oh and head north" Kagura was about to leave when she abruptly stopped "You know, Kohaku, we won't make it right?"

Sango got in front of Kohaku "What do you mean?"

"Alive" Kohaku muttered

"I won't allow it" Sango was angry.

"It can't be avoided" Kagura flew away.

Sango kneeled to the ground "Kohaku"

"Don't worry sister; I want this to be free" Kohaku grabbed her shoulder.

Sango hugged him.

Bankotsu didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"Come on you two it's getting late; I want to speak to Inuyasha" Bankotsu stated.

At Night

"Hey look its Sango and Kohaku" Shippo pointed

"Yeah along with her fiancé" Kagome added

"What's that" Shippo asked

"Who cares?" Inuyasha stated.

Inuyasha headed towards Bankotsu and group.

Sango and Kohaku greeted Inuyasha and headed to where Kagome was.

Inuyasha could really see that Sango was down than usual.

"Inuyasha I wish to speak to you" Bankotsu said.

"About?" Inuyasha asked

"Naraku in private" Bankotsu answered

"I see" Inuyasha said

They headed away from the group.

"I want to join your group in order to kill Naraku" Bankotsu said

"What about Jakotsu?"Inuyasha asked

"Him as well" Bankotsu said.

"How do I know that it's not some sort of trick?"Inuyasha questioned

"There's no way I can hurt you or your group without hurting Sango" Bankotsu said.

"Alright you and your friend can join us" Inuyasha said.

"We must head north and reach Naraku within three days" Bankotsu stated

"What why?"Inuyasha asked.

"Kagura is on our side" Bankotsu said

"No way!"Inuyasha stated

"She's our only source of where Naraku is at" Bankotsu added

"I guess you're right, we should get back to camp" Inuyasha suggested

Bankotsu declined "No you go ahead I have to go get Jakotsu. We'll be here in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded and left.

Kohaku had fallen asleep along with Shippo and Kirara.

"Inuyasha your back" Kagome said.

"Where's Bankotsu" Sango asked

"He went to get Jakotsu he'll be here in the morning" Inuyasha answered.

Miroku handed Inuyasha a bowl of food "Were heading north" Inuyasha said

"What" Miroku asked?

"Naraku is over there we must attack within three days" Inuyasha went on.

Sango came out of the hut she tried to put a smile

"I'll be back she walked past them.

"Sango" Kagome said.

"I have Hiraikotsu don't worry" Sango replied as she disappeared into the woods.

"It's about Kohaku isn't it" Inuyasha said

"Yes" Miroku replied.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Inuyasha went after her.

Kagome sighed as she looked into the fire.

Miroku looked at her "There's nothing between them"

Kagome faked a laughed as she hugged her knees "I know that silly"

Miroku waited

"I'm not fooling anyone right" Kagome gave up

"No" Miroku replied.

"It's just that we don't spend time together anymore" Kagome confessed.

"And your jealous he spends more time with Sango" Miroku implied.

Kagome was ashamed of herself "I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it"

Miroku sighed "What their feeling is more of a brother sister relationship"

Kagome exhaled and looked at the stars "I hope so…Miroku…I hope so…"

**AN: Well there you go review; please.**


	7. Join

AN: Sorry I took forever to update …thank you to all that read this story

Ch: 7 Join

"Why have you come" She said without looking back.

"It's time" Kagura came out of hiding.

"Hmm" Kikyo smirked.

Kikyo put her finger out a butterfly landed.

"You're aware neither of you will make it."Kikyo examined the butterfly.

"Do you fear death Kagura?" Kikyo gave her a blank stare

"No" Kagura responded

"We need you to fight Naraku you must join us" Kagura said.

"After we kill Naraku you and the boy can come with me" Kikyo said.

"Very well then" Kagura said

"When…?" Kikyo asked.

"Now… go to Inuyasha tell him I sent you" Kagura got her feather out and went to the sky.

**Someplace else **

Kagura finally spotted him.

"What do want" Sesshomaru merely stated.

"I am in need of your assistance" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru started walking.

"Wait…Please hear me out" Kagura pleaded.

"Rin, Jaken go ahead" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Right away… Lord Sesshomaru!"Jaken pulled on Rin.

"I don't wait for anyone" Sesshomaru gave her his back

"Naraku he is vulnerable … we must join forces" Kagura replied.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet "Make sure you are all there when I'm there"

"As I said I wait for no one" Sesshomaru added.

"Good enough" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru was long gone.

"What did the wind lady want Lord Sesshomaru?"Rin asked

Sesshomaru ignored her.

**In the woods**

Sango looked at the stars; she was lost in thought, she didn't realize Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Kohaku is not going to make it" Sango's throat was dry.

Inuyasha stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"I don't think I can bear losing him again" Sango wiped away a tear.

Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sango" Inuyasha said

"I fear that he is going to be under Naraku's control like all the other times"

"I know how you feel you're not alone you have me and Bankotsu as well as the others" Inuyasha tried to console her.

Sango hugged Inuyasha "thank you Inuyasha"

"Let's head back" Inuyasha suggested

By the time they got to their campsite everyone was asleep.

**In the morning**

Sango was the first to wake up "I'm going to fill our canteens"

"Hey I'll go with" Kagome got up and went with Sango.

Miroku awoke "she's probably going to confront Sango about you two" he said within yawns

"What!"Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah Kagome thinks there is something going on between you two" Miroku said.

**In the river**

"Sango is there something you're not telling me" Kagome asked.

"No…what do you mean" Sango was confused.

"Well we haven't talked in awhile" Kagome looked away.

"We are now aren't we?"Sango said

"That's not what I'm talking about" Kagome said.

Sango stopped filling the canteens "what's wrong"

"You and Inuyasha" Kagome looked away again.

Sango was shocked that hadn't even crossed her mind let alone Kagome's feelings.

"I'm sorry Kagome" Sango said

"So you and Inuyasha" Kagome was teary

"No" Sango said

"I'm with Bankotsu you know that" Sango added

"Inuyasha is like an older brother to me" Sango said.

Kagome hugged Sango.

"I'm sorry I got jealous" Kagome said

They didn't know they were being watched by the boys.

"Well Inuyasha" Miroku said

"We need to get going" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha is so clueless" Shippo shook his head.

**Somewhere else**

Kagura had to move fast. She only hoped Naraku hadn't notice her absence.

Kagura finally reached Koga's territory

Kagura had to be careful she wasn't exactly welcomed there.

Kagura saw a bunch of wolves coming at her followed by a tornado surely it was Koga

Kagura unleashed a tornado "Wait here me out…please"

**Jakotsu's campsite**

Bankotsu finally arrived he was approaching the campsite "Hey Jakotsu"

No answer Bankotsu got closer to realize that it wasn't Jakotsu

"Hello Big Brother" He said as he stood up

"Suikotsu" Bankotsu said out loud.

"Hey big brother… guess who I found in the village…"Jakotsu appeared

"Oh darn I guess you know" Jakotsu sat next to them.

"Where were you" Bankotsu asked.

"I… was…" Suikotsu thought about it.

"He was pretending to be a village doctor" Jakotsu laughed "can you believe it Suikotsu a doctor!"

"I'm good at it!"Suikotsu defended himself.

"I bet you are" Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu started handing them their food.

"Tomorrow…we…attack" Bankotsu said as he at.

Jakotsu stopped eating "What!"

"You heard me" Bankotsu was getting annoyed.

**Koga's Place **

"Alright then speak then I'll kill you" Koga pointed at her

"If it makes you feel better I was only following orders" Kagura stated

"What do you want?"Koga was getting frustrated

"Naraku he is weak you must find Inuyasha head north" Kagura took flight.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Koga yelled after her.

"You'll just have to see" Kagura was gone

**Naraku's Castle**

"Where have you been?"Naraku was resting

"I've been surveying the area" Kagura looked at him

"Good any signs of Inuyasha and company" Naraku was still in bed.

"No" Kagura answered

"You may leave" Naraku said.

Kagura nodded as she exited his hiding room.

**Inuyasha's Campsite**

Inuyasha and the others finally arrived before the girls did; they greeted Kohaku who had apparently packed all things up

"We need to get going" Kohaku said.

"Kohaku" Sango looked at him

"Good morning Sango" Kohaku replied.

Sango was hurt but nobody could figure out why she had Kohaku back.

Before anything else happen Koga had shown up with his companions Ginta and Hakkaku.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hand "Kagome I came as soon as possible to fight by your side."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him "Hands off"

"What's your problem mutt! "Koga complained as he didn't let Kagome go.

Kohaku interrupted "Alright they are here let's move on"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome causing her to fall with Koga.

"Who made him leader" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango and Kirara just followed soon the others did too.

As they walked they saw soul stealers

"Kikyo" Inuyasha thought

Kikyo appeared "let's get going shall we"

Kohaku nodded and kept going

Sango soon ended up being the last to follow it was as if she was in a daze

She abruptly stopped "What the" Sango looked back

She couldn't help but to smile Sango didn't feel so alone anymore

"Oh Bankotsu" Sango just hugged him hard.

"Someone missed me" Bankotsu joked

"A lot" Sango said.

Sango opened her eyes "Jakotsu" Sango went to hug him as well.

"Hello" Suikotsu took out his hand.

"Hello" Sango said as she shook his hand

Inuyasha looked back "They're here as well"


	8. Indifferent

AN: I don't own any of the characters

CH 8: Indifferent

The gang finally arrived to their destination. They waited for Kagura to appear.

"I'll be back" Sango told Bankotsu.

"Do you want me to go with you?"Bankotsu offered

"No I'll be back before you know it…besides I'll be with Kirara" Sango smiled.

Bankotsu nodded and let her go.

Sango stopped when she felt she was far enough.

Sango sighed "He's not the same"

Kirara mewed as if she questioned her.

"Kohaku; my brother died a long time ago."Sango answered.

"This is merely his body" Sango paced as she tried to reason with herself.

"You're half right" Kagura stood in front of her.

Sango lost her balance but Kirara was there to catch her

"Kagura you scared me" Sango gained composure.

"We are waiting for you" Sango added.

"I know how you feel Sango" Kagura answered.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Nobody understands what you're going through"Kagura added.

"Kohaku is not alone; he has me" Kagura said.

"Kohaku is nothing to you." Sango spat.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to take your place" Kagura fanned herself.

"Your right Kohaku is not the same; you can't blame him though" Kagura said.

"If it means anything I'll take care of him; I too see him as a brother" Kagura added.

Sango didn't know what to say it pained her to know Kagura knew him better than she did.

"Kagura…"Sango called after her.

"Come we got your friends waiting for us" Kagura left.

Sango got on Kirara and followed behind Kagura.

They both landed

Bankotsu grabbed Sango by the hand "Is everything alright"

Sango nodded

"Alright it seems everyone is here" Kagura said

"Not all of us" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I see you all made it on time" Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

"Anyways were going to separate into two groups" Kagura began drawing figures on the ground.

"Sesshomaru, Sango, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Suikotsu and I will go after Naraku."Kagura said.

"Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Jakotsu will go after Naraku's heart" Kagura pointed towards some mountains.

"What?" Kagome said.

"You didn't expect Naraku to keep it with him while being so weak did you?"Kohaku asked her

Kagome shook her head.

"What about us Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"Shippo, Rin and Jaken will travel over to Kaede on Ah-Un" Kohaku answered

"If you don't mind of course" Kohaku looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

"Quick let us move he will know we are all here" Kagura motioned the group to leave in search for Naraku's heart.

**Naraku's Castle **

"So they are here" Naraku looked through Kanna's mirror.

"Unleashed the demons" Naraku motioned with his hand.

Hundreds of demons were unleashed "He knows were here" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga.

Kagome's group made a run for it. "Cover them" Bankotsu ordered as he killed some demons.

"Right" Sango her Hiraikotsu up in the air.

"Kirara go after Rin and all of them" Sango ordered.

"Kagome hop on" Koga kneeled down so Kagome could get on.

"You too Lady Kikyo we need to get out here" Hakkaku squatted down so she could get on.

"Hurry Inuyasha!"Kagura yelled as she and Kohaku made way for him and Sesshomaru followed by Bankotsu and Sango.

"Get down lady Sango" Suikotsu warned

Sango didn't know what was going to attack her, but she did as he said.

It was a bat demon. As he ran passed her Suikotsu grabbed her by the arm.

"Thank you Suikotsu" Sango ran beside him

"Sure…there's no time to loose" Suikotsu replied.

"Backlash wave" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha manage to kill the remaining demons.

"Show yourself Naraku!"Inuyasha took his fighting stance.

**Near the Mountains **

"Look there Naraku's poisonous wasps" Ginta pointed.

"Don't even think about it Miroku" Kagome looked over at Miroku.

"Damn" Miroku grabbed his cursed hand.

"That means were here; Naraku's heart is bound to be here" Koga mentioned

"Why have you come here?"Moryomaru asked

"Who are you?" Jakotsu asked.

"That would be Moryomaru" Myoga answered.

"Myoga what are you doing here?"Kagome asked

"Never mind that" Myoga said "He has Naraku's heart" Myoga added

"Tell us where Naraku's heart is" Kikyo threatened.

"I will tell you nothing" Moryomaru said

"We'll see about that Koga used his speed to punch Moryomaru in the face.

"You leave me no choice attack!"Moryomaru commanded.

"Kagome stand back" Koga pushed Kagome behind him.

**Naraku's Castle **

Inuyasha heard claps "Well congratulations you made it far"

"Show yourself you coward" Inuyasha yelled.

"Naraku appeared "I should've seen this coming"

Naraku looked at Kagura and Bankotsu with such hatred.

He then turned to Kohaku "No matter though I still have some tricks up my sleeve"

Tentacles popped out the ground capturing Sango and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was able to get away.

Bankotsu went over to Sango "Unhand her Naraku"

Just as Bankotsu was going to cut the tentacles he was stopped by Kohaku

Kohaku grabbed his head "No"

"What the hell" Bankotsu blocked the attack.

"Stop it Kohaku!"Sango and Kagura yelled in unison.

"Dance of the dragon" Kagura unleashed it between the two.

"_Kill Kagura"_ Kohaku shook his head "I have to resist" Kohaku fought with himself.

"Kohaku I know this is tough but fight him-" Kagura was struck by his weapon.

Kagura fell to the ground.

"Forgive me Kagura" Kohaku retrieve his weapon and attacked Naraku.

Kohaku managed to cut Naraku's left arm. "Ugh I've had it with you" Naraku took Kohaku's shard.

"No Kohaku!"Sango's hidden blade budge through the tentacles holding her.

Sango ran towards Kohaku but was stopped by none other than Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu took hold of her Sango who cried in his arms.

Kagura managed to get up and stumbled over Kohaku.

Sango watched in silence.

"Kkkohakku" Kagura stuttered.

"If you're so upset why don't you join him?"Naraku crushed her heart.

Kagura touched her chest where her heart should have been and fell on Kohaku.

Inuyasha broke free.

"Let's finish him now" Inuyasha ordered.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango threw her weapon at Naraku with full force cutting him in half

Suikotsu used his claws to shred him apart.

"Fools I'll just keep coming back" Naraku laughed.

To his surprise he couldn't regenerate

"They did it they killed Naraku's heart" Sango wiped her tears.

Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Inuyasha united their swords power to kill him once and for all.

"HOW COULD THIS BE?"Naraku screamed in agony as he turned into dust in the wind.

Inside the Castle

"They did it" Kanna began to break and turn to dust as well as the castle.

"We did it we finally did it" Inuyasha put his sword back in place.


	9. Chapter 9: Restoration

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters except my own. I'm so Sorry for the long wait.

CH 9: Restoration

Sango's head was spinning "No…no….no" Sango was gasping for air. She grabbed her chest her heart threatening to burst any second.

Sango came crashing down. She pulled the grass beneath her hands.

"Sango, look at me, you need to calm down, breathe" Bankotsu kneeled next to her. Kirara was on her other side.

Sango didn't listen she looked around desperately until her eyes caught Sesshomaru.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru-" Sango was cut short

"There is nothing I can do slayer my sword won't do" Sesshomaru said indifferent.

Sango was enraged _"He doesn't want to do it!"_she thought.

Sango shot back up almost falling over if it wasn't for Bankotsu.

"Sango I-"Bankotsu didn't know what to say.

Sango embraced Bankotsu suddenly burying herself into his chest.

Bankotsu could only hold her.

Sango's vision blurred then nothing.

Sango went limp in Bankotsu's arm.

"It was too much for her to handle" Bankotsu gently put her down.

Everyone gathered at the sight of Sango lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down to check on her.

"She fainted" Sesshomaru responded.

"Give the girl some space" Suikotsu said.

"They're coming" Sesshomaru announced.

"Who is coming" Inuyasha asked. He had totally forgotten.

"Sango" Kagome ran to her unconscious friend.

"This victory is bittersweet" Miroku commented

"You can say that again" Hakkaku and Ginta said in unison.

Jakotsu walked towards Suikotsu and Bankotsu "What happened to Sango?"

"Her brother didn't make it" Bankotsu answered.

Suikotsu tapped Bankotsu to look in Kohaku's direction

It was Kikyo and her soul stealers.

"They'll come back" Kikyo reassured.

"So it isn't bittersweet after all is it monk?"Koga patted the Miroku on the back.

**Middle of the Day **

Sango began to stir from her slumber, she was truly pale

"Sango" Kagome rubbed her hand.

"Kagome we won its over" Sango gave a weak smile

"Do you feel better" Kagome asked.

"Where's Kohaku? I" Sango felt too worn out

"Sango you're in no conditions to be moving" Kagome helped Sango stand up along with Inuyasha.

"Do not worry over me" Sango looked at both

As soon as Bankotsu saw Sango he went up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Bankotsu asked

Sango was silent "I don't know" She finally answered.

"Come" Bankotsu led the way

Sango saw soul stealers go in to Kohaku and Kagura's body

"How is this possible?"Sango was amazed

Sango quickly frowned "I thought it couldn't be done-"

Kikyo appeared out of nowhere "This was my doing"

"Thank you Lady Kikyo" Sango bowed

"I don't know how I could repay you" Sango added.

"Do not thank me yet, there are things I need to tell you. Kikyo got her away from Bankotsu.

"What is it Lady Kikyo" Sango asked

"Kohaku and Kagura will travel with me" Kikyo stated.

"I don't understand" Sango frowned

"They are like me clay they are no longer human" Kikyo explained

"They will never grow old or change do you understand Lady Sango"Kikyo asked

"Yes" Sango wiped a tear from her eye.

"Let us go see if they have awoken" Kikyo headed back to where Kohaku and Kagura's body laid.

Everyone had gathered to see the reunion

Kikyo shook her head and looked at both Kohaku and Sango "Isn't there anything you want to say"

"Sister" Kohaku spoke

"Oh Kohaku" Sango ran to hug him

Kohaku's head was pressed between Sango's breasts "Sister you're embarrassing me"

"Sorry" Sango let him go and patted his head.

"Kagura was felt awkward being there.

"Who's going to miss me" Kagura thought.

"Kagura" Sango called out to her.

Kagura looked at her and was surprised to have Sango hug her.

"Thank you" Sango told her.

"Uh sure" Kagura was unsure why she was being thanked.

Koga decided to break the silence "Well it's getting dark we should make camp"

"Koga's right" Kagome went over to stand by Koga.

Kagome clapped her hands as an idea approach "we should have a feast"

Everyone agreed "That's a great idea Lady Kagome" Hakkaku assured

"Alright who's doing what?" Ginta asked.

Inuyasha spoke "Sesshomaru, Koga, Bankotsu and I will hunt for food"

"Miroku, Ginta and I will go in search of water" Hakkaku added.

Well since everybody is choosing their group "Kagura, Kikyo, Suikotsu and I will go find wood" Kohaku added

"So I guess Sango, Kirara, Jakotsu and I'll stay here to wait for the meat so we can skin it" Kagome stated

Once everybody got an assignment they left.

"Well since the boys aren't going to be here for awhile "Let's go find condiments" Sango suggested

"We finally did it, what's going to happen now?"Inuyasha thought as he was ahead of the group

Inuyasha was yanked from the shirt "What the hell!"

Quiet or its going to get away" Koga pointed at a wild pig.

Sesshomaru out of nowhere killed the pig and Bankotsu put it over his shoulder.

"This should feed all of us" Bankotsu smirked

"Let's head back" Inuyasha suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"Wait I think there is a rice paddy around here, we should get some" Bankotsu suggested.

"Actually it's inside a village" Sesshomaru reported.

Sesshomaru sniffed again "It's within reach"

"Fine but Bankotsu goes in on his own" Koga stated

"What why" Bankotsu felt insulted

"You are after all human aren't you…Who better to understand humans than you" Sesshomaru added.

"Feh I'll go with you" Inuyasha said.

"Fine let's go" Bankotsu followed Inuyasha

The village wasn't too far. It wasn't big or small.

"We'll wait here" Koga and Sesshomaru stopped

Inuyasha and Bankotsu went in "Hey where's everybody"

"This place is deserted" Bankotsu commented.

"DEMON!" Men came out of hiding attacking them with rocks

"Stop it we just came to buy some rice" Inuyasha yelled

"We don't want to hurt you" Bankotsu said

"Liars they came to take our women and livestock" An old man yelled.

Bankotsu pulled out his sword "Alright I had enough if you won't sell me rice then I'll take it by force"

"What are you doing" Inuyasha asked

Bankotsu just turned to him and winked "Trust me"

"Inuyasha tell me where they hid their women" Bankotsu ordered

Inuyasha pointed at one of the huts "There"

Men started to worry and started to beg

"Please don't were sorry" A man begged

"Have all the rice you want" Another pleaded.

"See I told you it would work" Bankotsu murmured

"Here take me" A young woman came out of nowhere and offered herself to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu laughed at her "I don't want you"

The girl was humiliated "Are you gay?"

"I'm the most beautiful girl this village has to offer" The girl was angry

"Listen snob I have my eyes set on someone else" Bankotsu yelled

"Inuyasha handle this girl will you" Bankotsu got behind Inuyasha.

"Huh! Why me!"Inuyasha's eyes widened as he complained.

"I'm not a girl I'm a woman" The girl cried

"Mai get over here this instance" The old man who started the riot ordered

"But grandpa it's for the village" Mai whined

The old man just shook his head "Go back with the rest of the women"

"Fine you'll be sorry" she pointed at Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

"Here the rice we promised a man put a bag down

"That's a lot of rice" Inuyasha commented.

"Just leave" The old man added.

"Fine" Bankotsu threw the sack on his back.

"Later" Bankotsu headed toward the exit so did Inuyasha.

"Wow no confrontation?"Koga scratch his head

"Not really there was this- Inuyasha got interrupted

"It's not important let's go I'm starving" Bankotsu led the way.

By the time they arrived camp was nearly set up there was already a fire and everybody was there.

"Welcome back" Sango greeted them taking the boar off of Bankotsu.

"Alright Kagome lets clean it" Sango said

An hr later

"Alright finished Hakkaku, Ginta can you hang this above the fire please" Kagome asked

"Of Course Lady Kagome" both said it at the same time.

Everyone was seated near the fire Koga laid down on his side using his hand to support his head.

Next to him were Lady Kikyo then Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kirara, Bankotsu, Kohaku, Kagura, Miroku, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, finally Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I can't believe it" Kagura said out loud "Naraku is finally gone".

"I know I thought we would never come to this" Koga added.

"Oh no there's no reason for us to stay together" Kagome panicked at the thought.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Kikyo asked

"Uh nothing food is ready do you mind passing me the bowls?" Kagome asked as she kneeled.

"Here" Kikyo handed her the bowls.

Kagome would pour spoons of rice and topped it with boar meat.

"This smells delicious" Suikotsu complimented.

"Hope it taste good" Inuyasha blurted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she brought her hands to her hips.

"I mean I know it will" Inuyasha laughed it off.

"That's what I thought you said" Kagome smiled.

Everyone laughed then it got silent

"Is there anything to drink?" Jakotsu asked

"We only have water" Sango answered

"Ugh I guess that will do" "Jakotsu said sarcastically

Sango handed him a cup of water

"Thank you Sango" Jakotsu took it from her.

"Ginta, Hakkaku and I will be leaving tomorrow morning" Koga announce.

"Thank you for your assistance" Kagome bowed to the three of them

Koga laughed bitterly "We didn't do it to assist you Lady Kagome we wanted to revenge for what he did to our fallen comrades"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment "Right sorry"

"Hey Koga back off she is just trying to thank you" Inuyasha got in front of Kagome

"Shut up half breed this isn't about you, I'm just making it clear" Koga snarled

"Stop it both of you" Sango put herself in the middle

"Sango's right, there is no need to start an argument there was simply a misunderstanding" Miroku stated.

"Drop it already" Bankotsu added.

Koga and Inuyasha rolled their eyes and sat in opposite sides of the group.

"It's been a stressful day how about we call it a night" Suikotsu suggested

"Right tomorrow the rest of us is headed to Kaede's village" Inuyasha stated.

"I can't wait to see them and tell them the news" Kagome said excitedly.

Everyone cleaned the campsite and chose their spot to sleep in.

Inuyasha jumped to a tree and decided to keep watch for half of the night then Sesshomaru from his own tree.

Sango decided to rest with Bankotsu and Kirara not far from them slept Kagome, Kikyo and Kagura.

On the other side it was Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Kohaku. Opposite of them was Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta.

Inuyasha stared at the group below him "I wonder what tomorrow will have in store for us."


End file.
